In the related art, as a route evaluation device which evaluates a route of a mobile object, a route setting device which evaluates and sets a route to be taken by a specific object from among a plurality of objects is known (for example, see Japanese Patent No, 4353192). In the route setting device, change in a position to be taken by each of a plurality of objects over time is generated as a spatiotemporal locus constituted by time and space. The routes of a plurality of objects are predicted using the locus, and the degree of interference between a route to be taken by a specific object and a route to be taken by the other object is quantitatively calculated on the basis of the prediction result. A route on which the specific object is most unlikely to interfere with the other object is determined as a route which should be taken by the specific object.